constantinediariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jupiter Constantine
Jupiter Rose Constantine (born 2012) is the daughter of Warlock John Constantine and the late Witch Anne Marie Flynn. Jupiter is the younger sister of Christopher Constantine, the paternal older half-sister of Ace Constantine. She is also Benjamin Constantine's paternal niece and the paternal granddaughter of an unnamed warlock and unnamed human. In , Jupiter was born, Anne Marie was murdered by Lucifer, and was kidnapped by Lamashtu. With the help of Benjamin Constantine, they rescued the missing babies. John threatened Lamashtu that he would kill Jupiter if she didn't tell him what The Brujeria wanted her for. In John was shot by Ben, so that he and the baby could escape. This led John to use the Icon of Pazuzu to scare away a demon that attacked him and he allowed Pazuzu to possess him. Jupiter'is portrayed by 'Summer Fontana. Biography Jupiter was born to John Constantine and Anne Marie Flynn. Shortly after her birth, Anne Marie was possessed by Lucifer, which lead John to give Jupiter to her uncle Ben to protect her. Throughout Constantine Series In , Jupiter is born, Anne Marie was murdered by Lucifer, and Jupiter was kidnapped by Lamashtu. With the help of Ben, they rescued the missing babies. John threatened Lamashtu that he would kill Jupiter if she didn't tell him what The Brujeria wanted her for. Later, John was shot by Ben, so that he and the baby could escape. Throughout Constantine Diaries Series Season One In Pilot, In We Are The Damned, In Between Good and Evil, In The Eternal Guardian, In Where I Left My Heart, In She Bringeth The Storm, In The Final Days Are Upon Us, In The World Will Not End By Itself, In Ye Will Be Playing With Fire, In She is Not That Which She Says She Is, Powers and Abilities *'Spell Casting': Jupiter has the power to change and control events through the use of incantations. *'Potion Brewing': Jupiter has the power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. *'Telekinesis': Jupiter has the power to move objects and persons through mental influence. *'Pain Infliction': Jupiter has power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. *'Resurrection': - Due to a spell cast upon her by John, Jupiter has been embedded with the lives and souls of 450 people who died during a club fire. As a result, for every time that she is killed, she is brought back using one of the remaining 450 lives. Her body will as a result heal itself back to normal, regardless of the extent of her injuries. **'Healing Factor': - Jupiter can also heal from minor injuries without leaving a scar. Gallery Jupiter Constantine has a photo gallery Appearances Season One * Pilot * We Are The Damned * Between Good and Evil * The Eternal Guardian * Where I Left My Heart * She Bringeth The Storm * The Final Days Are Upon Us * The World Will Not End By Itself * Ye Will Be Playing With Fire * She is Not That Which She Says She Is Name * The name Jupiter is a Latin name. In Latin, the meaning of the name Jupiter is supreme god.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/jupiter/ * The surname Constantine is derived from the old French name "Constantin", which in turn is derived from the Latin "Constantinus", meaning "firm and faithful".https://www.houseofnames.com/constantine-family-crest References Category:Supernatural Category:Females Category:Constantine Family Category:Characters